A Forgotten Memory
by cricket1992
Summary: Ichigo and the other Mew Mews were fighting Chimera Animas as usual, but everything changes when Ichigo loses her memory. Please read and review!
1. The Beginning of a Dream

**This story is based from the anime Tokyo Mew Mew. Thanks much to nightfall26! Ichigo x Ryou. Please read and review!**

* * *

"FUSION!"

The alien, Kisshu, had just combined a Chimera Anima with a human spirit.

It had a torso of a male human, but it had a face, limbs, ears, and a tail of a tiger. The Chimera Anima had an odd shade of neon orange fur that covered its body. Not only did it have an appearance of a tiger, but also the speed of lightning a tiger possesses.

I stared up at the Chimera Anima for a moment, my jaw falling open with fear. How could we defeat this? I swallowed a little, biting back the bitter tears that threatened to overflow.

"Ichigo..." I felt Lettuce grasp my shoulder, her eyes filled with worry.

"We can do this. Together." Zakuro murmured from behind me. I pushed back my fear, taking a deep breath.

"You're right." I said softly, leaning into a defensive stance. I reached out in front of me, calling forth my weapon, and leaping into the air.

"How dare you try and attack us? Now we will make you pay!" I cried, twirling in a little circle before leaping at the monster.

"RIBBON ZAKURO PURE!" Zakuro screamed, lashing her whip out at the creature. It streamed to the side, avoiding the blow easily. I gasped. Lettuce, beneath me, readied herself to attack. But I got there first.

"RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK!" I shouted, flipping end over end to tackle the large Kimera Anima. Or so I thought. I missed, landing painfully on my tail. I winced, rubbing the tender area softly. Suddenly, the tiger appeared to be standing over top of me. I gasped, scrambling to my feet and pushing myself away from it.

"You stay away from me..." I muttered, standing to get ready for another attack.  
But this one, too, was simply dodged. Fear began to clench my heart, and I backed up to press my back to the wall behind me.

"Ribbon..." I began, my voice a low shudder. But I never got the chance.

Above, clouds quickly covered the sky. A loud rumble moved through them.

"Ichigo, watch out!" Lettuce screamed. I realized a moment too late that looking up was a fatal mistake. Lightning, which came from the Chimera Anima's right hand, hit my left side. _The thunder was a distraction._ Pain shot through my body. I was frozen with pain.

"Ichigo! ICHIGO!" Shirogane ran to my side. "Stay with me, Ichigo!" Blackness was starting to cover my vision. I looked up at his crystal blue eyes, filled with worry, and I lost consciousness.

* * *

As my eyes slowly opened, all I saw was white. _Am I in heaven?_ Once my eyes focused, I started to see shapes. I saw a window, two doors, and a couple worn out chairs. _Where am I?_ I noticed that I was laying in a bed with a needle in my arm. Two small tables next to the bed were covered with flowers and cards. Over on the counter were even more flowers. I heard many annoying beeps, though I couldn't tell where they came from. I look over to see a stranger with a wrinkled black shirt and white pants sitting next to the bed. I couldn't see his face, only the top of his blonde hair, for he was looking down at his folded hands. He was mumbling something inaudible.

"Hello?" I asked cautiously.

His head shot up, and he jumped out of his chair. His warm, sturdy arms wrapped around me gently. I felt a warm glow growing inside me, and I enjoyed it, despite the fact that it was from a stranger.

"Ichigo. You're alright. I'm relieved," he said, as tears started falling from his eyes.

"Wh-who are you?" I asked, somewhat terrified. Part of me feels like I know him, but I do not recall seeing him before. His relieved tears had stopped. He took a couple steps back, looking somewhat downtrodden.

"You don't remember me?" I slowly shook my head no. He seemed extremely disappointed, and a single tear fell, though this time I knew it wasn't from relief. I wished I kept quiet. I liked it better when he was hugging me. I looked around the room again. Besides him, there wasn't a hint of familiarity. I looked back at his crystal blue eyes.

"Where am I?" His eyebrows furrowed for a second, clearly puzzled.

"Ichigo, do you remember anything?" Again, I slowly shook my head. The stranger stiffened, turned, and walked out of the room. A moment later, two more strangers, dressed completely in white, walked in. One was male, and the other female. They each asked me many questions, none to which I had the answer to, except what my name was. And the only reason I knew was because the stranger had called me that. Each of my answers and movements were recorded on a clipboard in one of the new stranger's hands.

"Where am I?" I'm starting to get annoyed, asking the same questions over and over, not getting an answer.

"You're in a hospital," said the male stranger. With this answer, I am guessing they are doctors.

"What happened to me?"

"According to the man outside the door, you were hit by a car," answered the female doctor told me, "and it seems you have Amnesia, since you can't remember anything."

I looked at the opened door, seeing the tall blonde guy pace back and forth while talking through a cell phone. "Who is he?"

"The guy carried you to the Emergency Room. He claims to be your boss. You've been unconscious for two weeks now, and he has been here all this time. He refused to leave you." At this, she chuckled. "He obviously cares for you."

* * *

**Here you go! Please review! Minimum 3 reviews or no next chapter! Thanks!**


	2. An Odd Bunch

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Recap:**

"_According to the man outside the door, you were hit by a car," answered the female doctor told me, "and it seems you have Amnesia, since you can't remember anything."_

_I looked at the opened door, seeing the tall blonde guy pace back and forth while talking through a cell phone. "Who is he?"_

"_The guy carried you to the Emergency Room. He claims to be your boss. You've been unconscious for two weeks now, and he has been here all this time. He refused to leave you." At this, she chuckled. "He obviously cares for you."  
_

* * *

After the two doctors left, the blonde guy walked back in. I looked closer at his features. There were deep, dark bags under his eyes, and worry lines covered his forehead. He walked back to his chair and sat down, putting his head in his hands. In his left hand, he still held his cell phone. Curiosity was starting to overwhelm me.

"Who did you call?" I finally asked. He slowly turned his head, making it so he could see me and still have his head in his hands.

"You wouldn't know if I told you. Just wait a bit, you'll find out sooner or later." He turned his head back down and started mumbling to himself. I listened closely, but most of it was inaudible. All I heard him say was "Stupid Amnesia."

I looked away from him and toward my comfortable bed. The bed sheets were a nice light blue, almost white. _I wish I could remember things. I hate to see this guy so depressed. What's wrong with me? I don't even know his name, and yet I worry about him. I'm so confused._

A creak came as the door was slowly opened. I looked up to see four girls walk in.

The first one who walked in the room had dark green hair and dark blue eyes. Her green hair was pulled into two long braids that reached to the middle of her back. She had on a very modest outfit. She wore a white blouse that buttoned up to her neck, a light tan jacket over the blouse, a grey skirt that went to her knees, and black stockings. Her hands were intertwined together in front of her.

The next girl was very short. She had to be in grade school. Her light blonde hair was somewhat messy, and she had huge brown eyes, full of energy. She had on a bright orange top with matching capris. Instead of the calm walk of the other girls, this one skipped happily.

The next one had a great posture and walked gracefully. Her small brown eyes were mostly downcasted, and rarely met mine. She had dark hair pulled up into two neat buns. Her dress was black with a blue shirt underneath. The sleeves puffed around her shoulders, and there was a thin blue belt around her waist that matched her shirt.

The last girl seemed much older than the other three. Her dark purple hair cascaded down her back. A large Stetson covered the top of her head, and large shades covered her eyes, covering her face with a shadow. A light tan trench coat hid the rest her outfit. She stood behind the other girls.

The youngest girl was the first to speak. "Yay! Ichigo is better! Pudding is happy!" she exclaimed, jumping around the room. She did a series of cartwheels and flips, and landed on one foot, balancing herself on the thin bed railing at my feet. I couldn't help but to laugh.

"She's like a little monkey!" I commented. Everyone in the room gasped and held their breath. The comment apparently shocked the little girl, for she lost her balance and fell. As she got up, she looked at me with her wide eyes, suddenly full of hope. "What? Was it something I said?"

As they realized something, they released their breath, losing that bit of hope they've gained by my comment. Confused, I asked "Am I missing something here?"

The blonde-haired-girl began to speak, only to have the green-haired-girl cup her mouth. "Ichigo, don't worry about it. You'll understand eventually," the green-haired-girl said soothingly, "In the meantime, do you remember us?"

I looked at the four girls again. Just like the blonde man, there was some familiarity. I tried to think, but I couldn't remember anything before today. I had no idea who any of them were. I shook my head. The blonde-haired-girl jumped on the bed. In her eyes, tears threatened to spill over.

"You-you don't remember Pudding?" I was afraid to answer. I didn't want the poor girl to start crying. The green-haired-girl realized what I was afraid of, and pulled the blonde-haired-girl into her arms.

"It's okay, Pudding. It's not just you," she said to the girl. Pudding jumped off the bed, downtrodden, and went to the girl in the blue dress. The green-haired-girl looked up at me. "If you haven't figured out yet, her name is Pudding. My name is Lettuce. Her name," she pointed at the girl in the blue dress, "is Mint. Her name," she pointed to the last girl, "is Zakuro. All five of us girls work at Café Mew Mew." She pointed at the guy sitting in the chair, "He is our boss, Shirogane."

All of a sudden, a light pink furball came out from behind Mint. It had dark pink wings, medium pink ears, a skinny tail with a small furry ball at the end, and large pink eyes. "Ichigo's okay! Ichigo's okay!"

"Ack! What is that?!" I exclaimed. Shirogane finally got out of his chair.

"Masha," he said, "I thought I told you to stay at the Café."

"He must have wanted to see Ichigo," replied Mint, "It's been two weeks since he seen her, hasn't it?"

Shirogane shook his head. "I think it's time for us to go." And with that, they went out the door.

_Wow. What an odd bunch.  
_

_

* * *

  
**There you go! Please review! Remember, 3 reviews minimum or no next chapter!**_


	3. The Broken Puzzle Pieces

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been extremely busy this past year. This next chapter takes pl****ace the next day.**

Recap:

Shirogane shook his head. "I think it's time for us to go." And with that, they went out the door.

_Wow. What an odd group._

* * *

(Next day)

As I was waking up, I rubbed my eyes, hoping that yesterday was just a terrible dream. As my eyes adjusted, I realized it wasn't. I was still in the hospital. I looked over at the chair near the bed. It was empty. _Darn. I liked it better when that guy was sitting there. Uh… what's his name again? Ah, Shirogane. That's it. _The sound of the door opening disturbed my thoughts.

"Ma'am," came the voice of a nurse, "Good news. You'll be able to leave today. Your boss is coming to pick you up."

I thought I felt my heart flutter for a moment. _What's wrong with me? Why am I excited to see a guy I don't really know?_ "Okay, thank you." She nodded her head and shut the door. Out of boredom, I just happened to look over at a corner. There was a small black bag sitting there. _That bag wasn't there before, was it?_ Curiosity got the better of me. I slowly got out of bed and walked over to the corner. With a little difficulty, I finally got the bag unzipped. It was overflowing with clothes.

One by one, I pulled out each garment. The first was a cute yellow sweater with white ruffles near the neck. On the ruffles was a small broach. Looking closer, I realized that it was a strawberry. _How cute!_ Next, there was a dark grey skirt. Underneath the skirt, and on top of the undergarments, was a note.

_"Ichigo-  
Get changed. I'll be coming soon to pick you up.  
-Shirogane"_

_Ahhhh! Shirogane saw my underwear?_ This thought made me blush insanely. I put the clothes back in the bag, and carried the bag to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror for the first time. A young girl stared back, with chocolate eyes and messy hair that looked as if it hadn't been brushed in ages. In a side pocket of the bag, I found a brush and two ribbons. As if it was second nature, I brushed my hair and put it up in two side pigtails, then worked on getting changed. The clothes fit me perfectly, as if they were made for me. I walking out of the bathroom, I find Shirogane waiting for me.

"Finally," he said, standing up. "Ready to go?"

Walking through this large city, I looked up at the tall buildings in wonder. It was a wonderful sight! _I couldn't imagine living in a place as grand as this. The buildings are so tall, they look like they could touch the sky! Some even look like they were entirely made of windows! And the huge signs look taller than Shirogane and I put together!_ The last thought reminded me of his presence. He was looking at me, chuckling at first, but then took a deep sigh. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"You don't remember anything about this place, do you?" He stopped, and looked me over, obviously hoping for a hint of remembrance. I looked around me again, looking for a hint of familiarity, but finding nothing. Not waiting for an answer, Shirogane turned and kept walking.

After an hour of silent walking, we finally turned down another road. Straight in front of us stood a cute pink building, decorated with a faded red roof and many windows shaped like hearts. A nicely trimmed hedge circled the walls completely around the building. On a sign in the yard read "Mew Mew Café." _Aw, it's adorable! _Shirogane walked right towards it, and held the door open for me.

Inside, the walls were a bright red, trimmed with a golden yellow border. Each window was outlined in a light pink shade. Directly beneath the ceiling was a think green molding. The four girls I met yesterday were dressed in cute maid outfits that looked the same, except for the color. They stood in a line, shortest to tallest, with a tall boy with black hair and a gentle smile that stood behind them. He stepped through the line and walked towards me, his arms spread open. He had a handsome tan that went perfectly with his dark hair and chocolate eyes.

"Ichigo, I'm glad to see that you're better," he smiled. "Remember me?"

I searched what was left of my memory, but I couldn't find anything. Unlike the other five, there is no familiarity at all. Before I could respond, Shirogane stepped in front of me. "I'm sorry, sir, but we're not open yet. Please come back during our service hours." The four girls' jaws simultaneously dropped, and as they were about to speak, the tall boy said, "I understand. Forgive me." And with that, the boy left.

"Shirogane? Masaya hasn't spoken to Ichigo in two weeks. Why did you send him off?" Lettuce questioned.

"Do you expect me to be nice to him? Ichigo was in the hospital for two weeks, and he didn't visit her _once_!" exclaimed Shirogane.

"She was unconscious! It wouldn't have made a difference! And furthermore, she wouldn't have remembered him in the first place!" countered Mint.

"So much for the title 'boyfriend,'" murmured Zakuro.

_What? Boyfriend? That handsome guy is my boyfriend? _ "Um, I'm a little confused." Everyone turned to look at me.

"Oh, sorry Ichigo. I guess we all forgot about your amnesia," Lettuce said apologetically.

Sitting quietly in the corner eating a piece of cake, Pudding squeals in delight. "Pudding loves cake!"

* * *

**There you go! Again, I apologize for the long update. As usual, 3 reviews or no next chapter!**


End file.
